Split Second Meltdown
by rainybunny
Summary: A small group of mistreated girl humanoids called Vocaloids are sent off to kill their human counterpart and save their species. But what if their counterparts are defenseless little girls? Based off the song Meltdown by Kagamine Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh I hate when I have sudden bursts of imagination. I just have to write this fanfiction. It's based off the song Meltdown by Kagamine Rin. And before I begin i'd like to state a few things:**

**Setsuna Kana=OC**

**Vocaloid=Humanoid (they aren't singing humanoids, but they might sing a little in the story)**

**Enjoy ^^

* * *

**

"Vocaloids line up!" A cruel mans voice said yelling to a group of nine young girls.

No older then 14. But these weren't normal girls. They were Vocaloids, humanoids. From the outside they look completely normal. Soft skin, teeth, tongue and everything else. But if you touch them you notice something, there cold. Stone cold, like metal. And if you were to put them all together you would notice something even creepier. They all looked alike. Same height, same face. The only difference was a color change on their uniform or their hairstyle or eye color.

The girls lined up in a straight line. A man who looked like he was in his mid twenties came out and faced the girls. He was wearing a brown suit with brunette hair. He looked around at the girls.

"Let us see..." He said counting the girls, saying each of their names. "Rin, Setsuna, Miki, Luka, Sonika, Lily, Lola, Miriam, Prima. Wait, where is Iroha?" He asked not ver concerned.

"She-she fell into the nuclear reactor last night, sir." Rin replied.

"Oh? And what was she doing near the nuclear reactor at night?" The man asked with a sly smile.

"Well last night two of your men came in grabbed her and dragged her away. A few minutes later we heard her screaming for life, saying she didn't want to go, she didn't want to be pushed into the reactor...but she was." Rin said sadly.

"Well I hope you girls learn that when you disobey me and ask for stupid things such as a cat, this is what happens to you. Understand?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." The nine girls said nodding. And then the man walked away.

"I hate Kurai." Setsuna whispered to Rin. "He treats us horribly, why did he even create us?"

"To follow in his father's footsteps." Rin whispered back. She was wearing a slick rectangular dress with a black on one side and white on the other and a yellow bow tied around her neck. She also had black gloves with a thin yellow stripe in the middle with matching boots. Rin's hair was yellow, shoulder length, with yellow bangs clipped to the side with thin white hair pins, and on top of her head a large white bow. Setsuna's outfit was slightly different. Everywhere Rin's outfit was yellow, hers was purple. She also had long straight knee length purple hair with bangs brushed off to the side. She had also had purple eyes.

The girls sat in the small two bedroom house they had to call home. Five girls per bedroom. Well now five girls in one room and four in the other now that Iroha was gone. The girls put a vase of white lilies they had folded out of paper on the small blanket Iroha slept with. It was faded pink with small grey kitties on it. At the sight of it Miki began to cry. Iroha was her best friend. The house consisted of four rooms. The two bedrooms and the small open room which they used as a living room and a dining room. The last room was there tiny kitchen which could barely fit one girl.

That night Kurai abruptly walked into the house followed by two men. The two met quickly woke the girls up. They instantly awoke, for they were programmed to do so.

"Quickly now follow me." Kurai said to the girls.

They were led into the nuclear reactor room. It was the largest room in Kurai's very large lab. It housed Kurai's grandfather's greatest invention. A futuristic nuclear reactor. It shone bright blue, and in the heart of it was a giant shining sky blue ball of nuclear material. All the girls went silent knowing they were looking at the very thing poor, young, Iroha had been shoved into. The two men laughed and whispered about how Iroha had screamed and begged and how her body burned up into dust. Miki started to bawl.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Kurai yelled hitting the cherry haired girl on the head

Prima began to gently rub Miki's head and Miriam glared at him, leading Kurai to slap her.

"Anyway your here in the middle of the night because i've discovered something that has been bothering me for quite some time. Let me explain. There are human counterparts of you on Earth. I've been researching this for a year or two non stop and have discovered something. The have the power to wipe out all of you. One by one. I used my time module and found out that your counterparts will harness that power sometime in the next month. So you have until then to travel to Earth, and kill your counterpart. You start now. Get into the transfer chambers and you'll be transported from my lab spaceship down to Earth. Do whatever you can to kill them. I will also be giving you these rectangular headsets which I want you to use to communicate to me. You will also receive this small machine. If you insert a piece of your hair into it, it will be able to track down your counterpart since she will have the same hair as you. Good luck." Kurai said as he gave each girl a headset and tracking machine and whisked them off to Earth.

When the girls reached Earth they had been showered in areas all over the world in pairs. Rin with Setsuna, Sonika with Lily and Miki, Luka with Lola, Prima with Miriam.

Rin and Setsuna landed in a bustling city. They inserted their hair in the tracking devices. A small red dot blinked on each of the devices, signaling where their counterpart was.

"Looks like were in luck." Setsuna said glancing at her device and then at Rin's.

"Yes." Rin replied. "Our counterparts are in this city, and close."

And with that they ran off into the night.

* * *

**Woo! I'm tired now...Review please? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Second chapter ;D...i'm sick.

* * *

**

It was when Rin and Setsuna were running under a street light that they noticed their change in clothes. Instead of their normal sleek dresses they were wearing white short sleeved t-shirts, slick black leather jackets, and dark black jeans tucked into black boots.

"Must be some disguise Kurai programmed in us or something." Rin said slipping the rectangular transceiver Kurai had given over her ear and hiding it under her hair.

"Yup. Oh were almost close!" Setsuna replied doing the same thing.

The two ran until they reached their destination. A small development of houses. Rin turned, "My target is two houses down...good luck." Rin said to Setsuna who was standing in front of her target's house.

"Meet back here when the business is done." Setsuna replied back.

Rin nodded and ran into the darkness. Setsuna looked up at the house. According to her data the time was 2 am. All the windows in the house were dark, except one window. A dim light was shining from it, and taped to the windows were small paper fairies. "My target is probably some evil genius or something..." Setsuna thought walking into the front yard of the house. Suddenly she heard a man's voice in her transceiver.

"Vocaloids i've just uncovered something you must urgently know. The time has come faster then expected. You know only have one week to find the computer chips which old the data and destroy them. There should be nine chips, and when combined unveil the destructive data. I've also discovered that if we were to posses the chips we could destroy all of humanity. I need those chips. Do whatever you can do to find them. Kurai out."

Setsuna stood in her tracks, the house quiet. "Destroy all of humanity...Kurai wants to do that?" Setsuna thought. "How horrible! But I must find it...I have to save my friends." She began to crawl up the side of the house for she was programmed to do so. She passed the lit window with no concern of who could be in it. But something caught her eye. A young girl probably around six or seven was sitting at a desk. A small desk light on, the young girl was examining something. It looked like a broken computer chip. Setsuna's eyes went wide. "The computer chip!" Setsuna thought. She passed right through the window without a crack or scratch. The young girl got up from her chair and gasped.

"W-who are you?" The young girl asked, fear in her voice.

Setsuna looked at her. The girl was wearing a small, long pink nightgown. Her face looked like a younger version of Setsuna's. She even had the same hair.

"You-you look like me!" The girl said now confused. "Ar-Are you me?"

"I don't know." Setsuna said. "I'm no one. But i'm here to get something." She held out her hand. "That computer chip your holding, it belongs to me. I need it."

The young girl shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Did someone say you couldn't?"

"No. I-I just have a feeling that if I give you this, something bad will happen."

"Nothing bad will happen your being stupid. If you give me the chip now I won't have to hurt you."

"Your not going to hurt me."

"Setsuna this is Kurai. Your slipping up. I know what situation your in right now. Listen here. Blast the girl to pieces. Kill her. No mercy, your life depends on that chip. It has all of your data on it. As long as a human possess it your life is in her hands. Kill her now!"

Setsuna opened up her hand and in it formed a long shining blue pole. Almost like a light saber.

"Give it here now and I won't have to kill you."

The girl shook her head.

"Fine then die!" Setsuna drew the pole back and swung it forward, the girl remained still. She was about to hit the girl when she dropped the pole.

"I-I can't kill you...isn't there some way that humans and Vocaloids can live in peace?" Setsuna exclaimed making sure Kurai heard it.

"Setsuna! Listen to me! If you don't kill that girl I will kill her myself and you too! You think I don't know where you are? Theres a tracking device in this transceiver, as long as your wearing it I know where you are at all times do you hear that Setsuna? Now kill her now! Don't try to protect her! I'll find you! No matter where you hide! You got that i'll blast you to piece-" Setsuna smashed the transceiver.

"There going to come after you now. But i'll protect you. I promise."

The young girl nodded her head. "I believe you. My name is Ayame." Ayame said a silent farewell to her sleeping parents.

"You won't be back her again. Even if we destroy Kurai." Setsuna said.

"I know." Ayame replied.

The two waited outside Ayame's house for Rin. A few minutes later Rin appeared holding hands with a young girl who looked exactly like Rin, except she was wearing a white dress. Setsuna noticed Rin's missing transceiver.

"You couldn't do it either huh?" Setsuna asked.

"No I just couldn't kill Rina." Rin replied looking down at the girl.

Rina had a blank expression on her face.

"She just stood there saying no, whenever I asked her for the chip." Rin replied.

Suddenly Rin and Setsuna received a telepathic message from the other Vocaloids.

"Rin, Setsuna! Where are you? Prima, and I were transported just a city away from Sonika, Lily, Miki, Luka and Lola!" It was Miriam's voice.

"Japan I think." Rin replied back.

"Thats so far! Were in some city in Europe. Paris I believe? I don't know it has a pointy tower." Lily replied.

"We are in Paris, Lily. Honestly I think your the dumbest out of all of us." Prima replied back.

Lily scoffed.

"Paris? Paris, France? Oh god...Have you found your targets?" Setsuna asked?

"Yes we found are targets, couldn't kill them thought they were so cute!" Lola replied back.

"And thanks the Lola the man is after us." Sonika replied.

"Same, same." Rin said like she was bored. "Anyway is there anyway to teleport to where you are?"

"Kurai was working on something like that. But right now he only installed a program where we can only teleport to his lab or any place within five miles." Luka replied.

"And we can't teleport over sea, so theres no way we can really get there." Miki answered back.

"We'll figure something out. In the mean time stay safe. Protect your counterparts at all costs." Setsuna replied back to all of them.

"Roger that! Miriam out!" Miriam said in a cheery voice.

"So...what do we do now?" Rin asked looking at the dark sky.

* * *

**The other girl Vocaloids need some love to~ Thats why I didn't include people like Miku or Meiko. Plus they just didn't seem right for the role. :/ But I still love them! And thanks for all your reviews! Speaking of reviews how about you leave one right now? ^^**


End file.
